


Louis' Good Boy

by ILikeItLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeItLarry/pseuds/ILikeItLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's that Daddy?" Harry asks. </p><p>"That's daddy's happy toy." Louis answers the innocent looking boy. </p><p>"Can I play with it?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry is Louis' son. (He's underage but I have found people have preferred different ages so feel free to substitute the age you'd like Harry). Harry loves playing with new toys. He even likes sucking them. This is the perfect solution for Louis' throbbing cock. </p><p>Also Louis might rerun the favor;)</p><p>Also there is a lot of dirty talk bc it's a huge kink of mine;) enjoy this very dirty prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts! Comment them down below! I will all credit to you if I use!:) I write gay, lesbian and straight smut.

Harry was playing with his toys in his room, being his age, he still liked to suck on them. 

Since Harry was busy, Louis escaped to his bedroom. He needed a good wank, it's been a while since he could, with Harry following him around and all. Louis did not, for one second, regret his decision to adopt Harry. 

Louis lays down on his bed, reaches for his laptop and opens his porn file. "Twink rides Daddy." "Twink eats daddy's lollipop." Were his favorite. He clicked on "Twink eats daddy's lollipop." 

Louis releases his already thickening cock from his sweats. Louis skips to wear the Twink sucks the jocks decent sized cock. Louis can already hear obscene moaning and groaning. He begins running his fingers along his dick, pinching his head every so often. Louis hears "Do you like that? Huh? Like my cock in your dirty mouth?" 

Louis can't help but to moan, "Fuck, yeah!" As he strokes faster. "Fuck, ohhhh, so good."

All of a sudden, before Louis can realize what's happening, Harry is jumping on his daddy's bed. Louis tries to put his erection back into his sweats, hoping Harry hadn't noticed his dads "willy".

"What's that daddy?" Too late. 

"That's daddy's happy toy." Louis answers the innocent looking lad. It makes Louis throb. Fuck it was so hot. His son caught daddy touching himself, it was just too overwhelming hot. 

"Can I play with it?" Harry asks, touching the red and angry cock. 

"Yeah baby, touch daddy."

"Your toy is really big!"

"Uh huh..." Louis moans. Almost in time with the video. "Such a good boy."

Harry runs his hands along it, squeezing the head harshly, turning Louis on even more. 

"Suck it like a lollipop. Suck it so fucking good, baby."

Harry places his mouth just above the head, breathing over it gently. The hot breath sending shivers to Louis' spine. "Go head good boy, suck it, yeah suck my cock."

Harry places Louis' thick cock into his mouth. "Mmmm" Harry hums pleased. 

"Ohhhhh, yeah, baby. Yes, yes!" Louis moans as Harry is twisting the cock into his mouth, sucking hard as he can.

"Fucking eat my cock. Eat it. Eat. Mmmm, oh, oh, yeah!" It has been a while since Louis had his dick in someone's mouth. 

"You like that? You like eating daddy's cock? You fucking love it." It takes all of Louis strength not to fuck into Harry's mouth. Louis still knows the limits. Harry was still a child. 

Harry releases Louis' cock. "Yes, daddy, it's good!" Harry smiles innocently. 

"You're such a good boy." Louis moans. 

"Good daddy?"

"Yes, baby, now get on your knees. Daddy wants to do something."

Harry gets on his knees. He watches his daddy stand. Harry smiles. He adores his daddy, he wants to please him and make him happy. 

"Can you suck it, baby? Suck daddy's toy? I know you like it. Love it so fucking much." 

"Yes, daddy!" Harry eagerly puts daddy's cock in his mouth. 

"Fucking like that so much." "O-oh, yeah." "So good baby." Louis splits at different times. "Like eating daddy's cock?"

"Mmmm." Harry agrees. 

Louis can tell he's almost close. "Suck faster, baby." 

Harry complies sucking his daddy's delicious cock faster, even harder. Harry loves it. He loves it a lot. He feels his 'willy' hurting. But he keeps sucking because it's very good. He loves it. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Yeah, eat my fucking cock! Fucking slut! Yeah, love daddy's big cock. Mmmm baby. Such a good boy for daddy. Fucking eating daddy's cock like a little slut. Bet you will eat my cum like a whore!" 

Louis can't help it, when he's close to coming, he dirty talks like a sailor. 

Louis cums, choking Harry's throat. It makes cum drip off of Harry's lips. The sight almost makes Louis throb for more. 

Louis falls back onto the bed, well spent. "You're such a good boy, Harry. So good."

A few moments went by. "Daddy maybe you can make me feel better? Suck my toy?"

"Do you really want daddy to suck your pretty little toy?" 

Harry blushes, unsure of what he's asking. "Yes, daddy, please?"

"Okay. Take your trousers off. Take them off slowly. I want to watch." Louis bites his lip, the thought of getting a strip tease from Harry was hot. 

Harry does as said, unzipping his zipper almost to slowly. The slowest part was the pulling of his trousers. "Have you wet yourself today, Harry?" 

"No, daddy."

"Good boy, now pull your cock-toy out. I want to see how pretty it is." 

Harry pulls it down slowly while smiling shyly. Louis moans at the sight. "So pretty. Turn around and bend over."

Harry does as said. Louis moans at the beautiful vision in front of him. Louis reaches over for Harry's little ass. Louis grabs it firmly, squeezing and pinching. He dares to run a finger along the hole of Harry's. So tight. Hasn't been stretched. Just that thought almost makes Louis cum all over again.

Louis leans and bites one of Harry's cheeks and licks of the hole. So soft. His dick would fit perfectly in between his ass cheeks. 

"Turn around, baby I'm going to make you feel very good." Harry does so. "Lay on your back and spread your legs as far as you can for daddy."

Louis smiles when Harry listens. "Beg for daddy. Beg for me to suck. Beg."

"Daddy, please suck? I'll be a good boy for you, daddy."

Louis moans at Harry's desperate ness. Louis places his mouth in between Harry's legs, piniching Harry's head gently between his teeth then kissing the small cock. "Eat my cock, daddy." Harry says, catching the phrase from Louis. 

"Mmmm," Louis hums on Harry's dick. "You like daddy eating your cock, huh? Yeah I'm fucking eating it so good."

"So good." Harry repeats after Louis. 

Louis works fast on the cock, since Harry was so little and his body was sensitive to the new sensation, Harry cums dry quickly. 

I'm bad at endings but that's the end;) I'm probably going to hell for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this<3 read the top note if you'd like me to write your prompt!


End file.
